


[Podfic] Oil and Water

by Chantress



Category: Aladdin (1992)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24159655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/pseuds/Chantress
Summary: Fun in the bathhouse.
Relationships: Aladdin/Jasmine (Disney)
Kudos: 3
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Team Chartreuse, Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic] Oil and Water

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Oil and Water](https://archiveofourown.org/works/500542) by [imaginary_golux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux). 



> Recorded for the "Podfic But Make It About Musicals" challenge for Voiceteam 2020.

**Title:** Oil and Water  
**Author:** imaginary_golux  
**Reader:** Chantress  
**Fandom:** Aladdin  
**Pairing:** Aladdin/Jasmine  
**Rating:** Explicit  
**Length and format:** 00:02:05, mp3  
**Warnings:** none

**Download link:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ugc7ngzxvpzoko8/Oil_and_Water.mp3/file)


End file.
